Father Figure
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: General Winter first finds Russia as a child. He was alone in the wilderness, no one looking after the infant. He decides to take care of him on his own. What happens when another child also becoming a country finds them along with his mentor? Will they be forced to war? If so, will there be a chance to stop this conflict? Child!Russia, Child!Germany. :D Rated T for slight violence
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Child

**Father Figure**

* * *

The pale man wandered through the snow. His white hair flowing through the bristling winds. He was currently in Russia, from how he recalled.

He walked through the icy plain, bringing more snow down upon the ground. He could spawn snow from his fingertips. He was the general of winter. General Winter. That was his name.

He walked through the snow globe, admiring his work.

A soft giggle caught his attention. "Hm?" He looked over. A young child was frolicking in the snow. He seemed about three or four, he was all alone. Where were his guardians? Parents?

He walked to the child. He had short, beige hair. An ivory scarf, and a tan coat with matching tan pants. The child had his back faced to him.

He tried his best to stay quiet. The infant suddenly fell, falling onto his small back. He looked up at the general, his large, vibrant, violet eyes glazing up at him from an upside down angle.

He laughed, reaching out his arms as if to touch him. Winter didn't know what to do. Who would leave such a young child in the wilderness like this?

He had an idea. He crouched to the ground, dusting away the snow. He held his arms on the grass, as if trying to perform a magic spell. Within an instant, a full grown, tall sunflower sprung from the small patch of grass.

The boy looked up at it, obviously amazed. He rolled over on his stomach, getting up. He walked to the elegant flower. He'd never seen such a thing. He's always spent all his time in the harsh winters, he's never seen the true face of nature. Since he was so young, he had a lot more to see.

"What's your name?" The white haired man asked as he leaned down in front of the Russian boy. The child looked up, unaware of what he had said. "Can you speak?"

The child cocked his head to the side. "S-sp... s-spea-eak?" The child repeated slowly, oblivious to the sign of talking. The season repeated himself in Russian. "Vy mozhete govorit'?"

The child looked at him even more confuzzled-ly. He began to speak incoherent words, a bright smile across his face. The general sighed. Not only was he alone, but he couldn't understand what he was saying, or speak at all.

He had to name the child, at least. So he could have something to call him. "How about I name you... Ivan?"

The child, of course, didn't understand, but smiled anyway. He giggled, hugging the general's booted leg, the only thing he could wrap his small arms around on the man."Eye-vehn." He repeated, giggling. His voice was small and soft. It nearly came out as a squeak.

The season looked back at the sunflower. He plucked it from the ground and handed it to the infant. He held it in his hands gently almost as if it could break in the slightest movement.

"S-sun-flow-wer?" Ivan asked, holding the plant up to the cloaked man. Winter looked down at him. He knew what it was called? How? How did he speak?

Ivan twiddled the sunflower in his arms, smiling as he did. Winter looked around. No one was around to take care of this child. He had to be his... _Father Figure... _

He scowled. Nonetheless, he picked up the child, cradling him in his arms. Ivan shivered. The man was so cold, almost as if he were made of snow.

He walked through the snow. He would take care of this child, so he could grow up to be a great country. Hopefully, the greatest.

Little did he know, he would ruin this child.

* * *

**A/N: ;n; The feels. **

**CHAPTER TWO SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Encounter

**Father Figure**

* * *

Winter sighed.

"I'll repeat myself again." He spoke.

"Apple."

Ivan looked at him. "Ah-pul."

"Pronounce it more clearly! A-pp-le. Apple."

"A-apple."

"Good."

He thought of another word. "How about a sentence?;"

"Privet, it is good to see you."

Ivan tried to process the words. "Pree-veht, eet is goot to see you."

"Good enough."

He felt like a school teacher. This was ridiculous. It would take him forever to teach this child!

The two were sitting in the living room of the Kremlin. For some reason, the mansion was empty, so Winter decided they could stay here.

"Am I goot at speech, Daddy?" The child asked, still not fully pronouncing words right here and there. Winter nodded. "Da, whatever." He froze. "Wait, did you just call me... _Daddy?" _

He nodded. "Uh-huh." He looked down. "I'm not your daddy, I'm sorry." He spoke, trying to sound upset. The child looked at him, confused. "Daddy?"

He shook his head. "No."

The child didn't understand what he was trying to tell him. He walked to his side, nudging softly on his cloak. "Dun be sad." He spoke quietly.

At least he knew the lengths of speaking, now. Now they could communicate, yet he could hardly get the gist of what the man was saying. He had to speak in the most simplest words.

"Your daddy has gone away." Winter explained. Ivan looked at him. "He left?" The season nodded. The child looked down, almost as if he didn't know how to handle emotion. "Why don't we get started on your fighting stance?"

Ivan looked at him. "Fighting? I dun wanna fight you, though. You're nice." He smiled. The general smiled back. It would take a while for him to understand things...

**~Father Figure~**

The child swung the sword, missing the target completely. "Try to aim for the middle." Winter instructed. Ivan nodded. Instead of swinging it normally, he completely slammed the side of the sword into the side of the cardboard platform, making it bounce back and smack him in the head.

"Kyah!" He cried, holding his head in pain. He dropped the blade to the solid floor. Winter face-palmed. He gripped the sword. "Like this."

He swung the sword, aiming the tip of the blade first so it would cut firmly. He sliced the box in half completely. "Woah..."

He looked back at Ivan, who gazed at the sliced box with wide eyes.

He smiled. "I guess you get the objective now."

* * *

**Time-skip...**

**Eight years later... **

He swung the sword, it cut through slightly, but not entirely. "Is that good enough?"

Winter waved in dismissal. "Da."

Ivan was twelve, now. He had just turned that age today... at least that's what Winter thought. The two were outside, the snow was thin.

"I wonder what it will be like when the sun comes out." Ivan spoke, looking up at the cloudy, yet bright sky.

Winter nodded in agreement. Despite how much the Russian had grown, his coat and scarf were still baggy on him.

Winter gripped a blade from the stand they were located in. "Why don't you battle me?" He asked, holding the sword up. Ivan looked at him in surprise. "E-eh?! Fight _you__?!" _

Winter nodded. "I'll go easy on you." After he had said that, he charged towards the boy slowly. He held his blade up in defense, letting the metal connect. "Good." Winter spoke.

**~Father Figure~**

The two siblings walked through the wilderness. "Come on, we'll sneak up on these Russian bastards and take them by surprise!" The albino spoke, fixing his hat on his head.

A boy walked behind him. He was about fourteen. "Eh, are you sure I'm ready for battle, Gilbert?"

Gilbert stopped. "I told you, Ludwig, don't call me Gilbert. Call me Prussia!"

Ludwig sighed as they continued to walk. He stopped, letting Prussia walk on. He heard the sound of metal clinking against metal. He peered through the trees. A young boy was fighting with a grown man. Why were they fighting?

He continued to watch as they swung their blades back and forth. The child seemed to look so tall, yet his childlike face made him look younger. The man was awfully old, white hair curled on top of his head. He watched, inwardly hoping the child would win.

He looked about his age, maybe a bit younger. The boy struggled a bit, but the man fought with no problem.

"What are you doing?" He heard his brother whisper to him. Ludwig pointed. Prussia looked at the battle. "Why is he fighting such a young kid?" Ludwig asked. Prussia shrugged. "I dunno. Family problems, maybe. Come on, let's go!" He pulled on Ludwig's sleeve.

Ludwig opposed. "Shouldn't we help him?" Prussia sighed, continuing to watch the fight.

They watched as the man stepped back, heavily breathing.

Without warning, he darted forward, holding his blade out.

He rushed to him too fast for the child to react for defense.

His blade swung forward, stabbing the boy directly in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: OH NOES! D: YOU DEMON!**

**CHAPTER THREE SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Alliance

**Father Figure**

**A/N: Wow, over a hundred views already?! You guys are awesomesauce! :D **

* * *

The two gasped in alarm. "Huh?!"

The child froze, staring blankly into the distance. His eyes were widened with terror. The general let go of the child, leaving the blade sunken into his chest.

"Nngh..." He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. He didn't feel pain, yet he was so terrified.

He looked over to where Winter stabbed him. The blade was actually in between his arm and his side. He wasn't stabbed after all.

"I... y-you. wh-..." He couldn't speak. He thought he was going to die.

"H-he _stabbed him!" _Ludwig spoke, not believing what had just happened. He gripped the sword in the sheath of his belt, rushing to the scene. "Ludwig! Get back here!" Prussia shouted.

Ivan just stared, dumbfounded. He was too shocked to speak.

Winter slowly walked towards him. "It's OK, Ivan, I didn't really stab y-"

"Stay away from him!"

The man whirled his head around to see a young man running towards them, his black cloak billowing behind him. He held his blade up, separating the space in between them.

He was a few feet shorter than Winter. "Don't hurt him!"

"Hey!" A man rushed towards them. "Ludwig wait!"

He stopped beside Winter. "Did you really stab him?!" He asked, eyes widened as he held his fists in a fighting stance. Winter shook his head. "No!"

Ludwig turned around as the two were talking to see the child. "Are you OK?"

Ivan froze, looking up at him slowly. He's never seen another person besides Winter before. He didn't know what to say or do. He looked so strong and young. "C-can you talk?"

He stared, eyes widened. What should he do? Should he say something? Winter said to fight off people that seem to be a threat to you. Was he a threat? Just as he stepped closer, Ivan pulled the blade from his arm, standing up and aiming it towards the boy. "I don't want to hurt you! Wait!" He shouted.

Ivan just stared. His heart beat wildly. He didn't know what to do. He was so nervous.

"Just, please don't stab me... OK?" Ludwig asked, slowly pushing the blade from his throat. He let the blade drop to the snow.

"P-pr-pri-v-vet..." Ivan stuttered. Ludwig smiled. "Guten-tag."

He tilted his head to the side. "Guten... tag?" Ludwig couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "It means 'good day' in German."

The boy walked next to him. "Did he really stab you?" He asked.

Ivan watched him as he examined him for a wound. He couldn't take his eyes off of the boy's bright blue eyes. His voice was a little deep, making the _v _sound on a _w _letter, a _zh _sound on a _th, _and sometimes an _sh _sound on the _s _letter. He sounded funny. He guessed that was the accent of his language.

"You weren't stabbed..." Ludwig spoke aloud. Ivan looked at him, nodding.

He looked back up at the child's eyes. They were a bright purple. Was that even normal? They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Ludwig, come here." Prussia demanded. Ludwig whirled around, obeying his elder brother. Ivan watched as he walked off. Winter had explained that the world was a harsh and cruel place, how no one was ever good. Could he possibly be wrong? These two seemed awfully nice.

"Are you this child's father?" Prussia asked him. Winter shook his head. "But I am his mentor."

"Where are his parents?" He asked. Winter looked down. "I'm not sure. I found him in the wilderness all alone." Ludwig gasped. "Who could leave him alone out there?! He could've died!"

Ivan overheard their conversation. He was found in the wilderness? Winter never explained that to him. He also had no parents? He thought Winter was his father, but too afraid to admit it. Why was this so confusing?

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Winter asked, obviously reluctant. Ivan could see a glare in his eyes. Why was he so mad?

Ludwig looked over at Ivan. He wasn't sure if this man was really safe to be around. Prussia seemed to be thinking. "Maybe... so we can probably stay low for a while." Him and Ludwig had been traveling for God knows how long. The walked from Italy all the way to Russia. That was as long as hell.

Ivan was currently playing in the snow. "Ivan! Enough with that." Winter barked. The Russian child let the snow drop from his hands. "Sorry."

Prussia leaned over to whisper to Ludwig. "I guess this guy's an ant-fun Nazi."

"I heard that." Winter stated, crossing his arms. "If you want top stay here, you can at least act respectful."

The four walked to the mansion. Ludwig walked over next to Ivan. He didn't seem to be smiling. He actually looked quite upset. He looked to his side, noticing Ludwig was staring at him. He immediately looked forward, trying to ignore the stare, which looked more like a grimace.

At least there was another child just like me. Ivan thought. Now I won't feel alone...

Maybe we could be... _friends...? _

* * *

**A/N: D'awww, how sad. ;n;**

**Chapta four soonz**


End file.
